2519
January * 2: Solion Forces complete the Santax space station * 9: Allied Forces and Ty'Ger both led by Spitter Taigo manages to convert the USR fleets sent to commit genocide against the Ty'Ger to their side at the battle of Jing'Ger (Guandu) * 15: "The Hunting" USR forces dispatched by Van Tego round up political foes of Van Tego and kill them * 20: Spitter Taigo and his allied forces are warp-rifted to Shrine after fooling Van Tego's forces into believing they were the relief force against a vengeful Vanessa Cerda, Spitter Taigo's forces storm the capitol city forcing Van Tego to flee, the USR quickly capitulates to Spitter Taigo's leadership. * 20: Spitter Taigo is elected the 5th Kal Nedis of USR. * 26: Natogytt Explorer Rigel Parlei travels from the Natogytt Alliance center on Adairis to unknown space. February * 11: Rigel Parlei enters the Rubian Sector * 16: Rigel Parlei's expedition discovers the Arteka Empire * 19: Talora Yisha defeats a Draliskan force sent to test Solion defenses. * 19: Fighting between Solion and Draliskan forces ignite a "Fire Ore" deposit that explodes and kills 2405 Viserak. * 26: Rigel Parlei founds the Colony of New Shrine * 27: Demitrosone Forces take over the UTSEA colony of Redland * 28: Rigel Parlei's Monitor Cruiser crashes on planet Peri March * 1: Darkivor joins the Emeraldii Economic Union * 6: Anti-Terran Forces are defeated by various Terran groups and UTSEA Security forces on Earth. * 26: Terran forces turn against each other to find a suitable replacement for the Kaiser who was thought to have been slain. April * 6: Members of the Sons and Daughters of Sovius arrive on the Planet to rebuild their society. * 23: Karter's comet flies by Amerigo for the 7th time in 128 years * 30: The SDS is disbanded. * 30: Matt McClellan focuses on rebuilding the Axis of Freedom and cuts off all social contacts. May * 7: Battle of Oregekon Hylogan Forces defeat Hyperian Army led by Kal: Regessor Elan, planet Hillicop is captured by Hylogans * 7: Battle of Tyranob Hylogan Forces defeat Boreluzian forces Hyron II is captured by Hylogans * 9: Battle of Hyron IV Hylogan forces led by Kal: Ryutsov Arkellia rout a 150 ship strong Boreluzian fleet * 17: Rigel Parlei claims planet Peri and is rescued by his New Shrine Colonists * 21: Vanessa Cerda meets Mark Calrissio who allows her to hide with him on Silverstone * 31: James Falkland begins using Adairin ingredients in his cooking on Earth, which brings new culture to the Terrans June * 5: Beam Captain: Massadon Arbitrov accidently opens a warp rift into a seperate dimension, Arbitrov sees strange inexplicable things there and goes insane, him and his fleet are recalled back to Adairis where Arbitrov is mercy killed by Government executioners, he suffered what is now known as Dimensional withdraw. * 7: Alevix Satono is elected Counter Nedis of TEC, a betrayed Satista De'Latonus launches a political war against her former ally July * 11: The TEC begins plans to retake Tygotan again, this time during an Eclipse, the operation is led by Saolang Chun, the operation fails once again, however Patreon: Adrriek Sark is rescued and gives the TEC valuable intel on the workings of Vanessa Cerda's forces who retreated there. * 11: King: Zunihan defeats Pirocah in the 2519 Marcadian series * 23: Leo Taigo dies of his 2504 illness flaring back up after languishing in prison for 5 years, his son and Billions of Natogytts mourne his death. August * 7: Gargadazad Stratin Tygore (Gerard Tygore's first born) is born on Solion September * 9: Visorollo Kasen joins Solion * 21: TEC Forces return to Tygotan now led by Aribtrator: Satista De'Latonus, and reconquer the planet, Kandlian Forces in the area are entirely wiped out. * 29: Hannes Baumbach is elected President of Germanica October * 6: Satista De'Latonus is elected first Kal Nedis of TEC November * 19: Cruor leaves the broken Infinity swarm and creates the Shunned Couriers quickly gathering as many renegade couriers as possible. December * 5: Battle of Hirsheng Hperian Forces defeat Seperatists forces on Kandorii * 12:An Earthquake on Tygotan kills 200,000 TEC Recolonists, Kal Nedis: Satista De'Latonus and Counter Nedis: Alevix Satono temporarily halt their conflict to rebuild. Category:Years